1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water timer with timed watering function for gardening and agricultural irrigation, especially to a water timer with improved housing and a display module for input of preset time/duration.
2. Description of Related Art
Irrigation is required for outdoor plants such as flowers, trees, lawn or bushes. Thus a water timer is an aid to allow water flowing for a preset time. One end of the water timer is an assembly part that couples to a soft hose while the other end thereof is a coupling part that is connected to and fixed on a water source. When the water source is on, a valve of the water timer is opened at a preset time so as to allow water to pass through the hose and flow to a preset sprinkler for irrigation.
Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,509 “Water timer system having removable input and display module”, a water timer system is revealed. The water timer system includes a base assembly and an input and display module. When the input and display module is positioned in a first module position, (i) a first projection of the input and display module is received within a first aperture of a receptacle structure, and (ii) a second projection of the input and display module is received within a second aperture of the receptacle structure. When the input and display module is positioned in a second module position, (i) the first projection of said input and display module is spaced apart from the first aperture of the receptacle structure, and (ii) the second projection of the input and display module is spaced apart from the second aperture of the receptacle structure.
The above design mainly enables users to remove the display module from the base assembly conveniently. Thereby users can set the display module in an operating mode required at one place (such as indoors) and then position the display module on the base assembly of the water timer system. The design prevents the circuit of the display module from being damaged by moisture.
However, the first projection and the second projection of the display module are extended and projected from an inner surface at one end of the module. For convenient removal, the first projection and the second projection are able to be easily released from the first aperture and the second aperture respectively. Thus the main purpose of the above design is in that the display module can be removed easily and conveniently by users.